Nyentrik
by cresaga
Summary: Sedari awal patuh bukanlah sifat seorang Bokuto Kotaro. Sama sekali bukan. Tapi, entah kenapa, ketika berhadapan dengan pemuda itu membuatnya melupakan segala sifat gilanya dan seketika patuh.


Sedari awal patuh bukanlah sifat Bokuto Kotaro. Sama sekali bukan. Tapi, entah kenapa, ketika berhadapan dengan pemuda itu membuatnya melupakan segala sifat gilanya dan seketika patuh.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Nyentrik

Haikyuu! sepenuhnya milik Haruichi Furudate

saya tidak mendapat keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini selain kepuasan pribadi

warning : possibly!ooc, nyentrik!Bokuto, humor gagal

.

.

.

happy reading :

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Jika kau mengenal Bokuto Kotaro, pasti kau mengetahui, bahwa orang berambut nyentrik itu tidak mempunya relasi apapun dengan kata patuh.

Oh, bahkan jika kau tidak mengenalnya dengan baikpun, kau mungkin tetap mengetahuinya.

Wajah pemuda itu sudah terlalu dikenal, akibat hampir setiap minggu muncul di rubrik berita. Entah itu karena tertangkap cctv berbaring di rel kereta, berbaring di zebra cross, memanjati menara transmisi, menyusup ke wahana anak-anak saat malam hari, dan yang lainnya.

Tidak ada yang tergolong sangat berbahaya sampai membuatnya mendekam di belik jeruji. Tidak ada, sejauh ini tidak ada.

Walaupun ada, ayahanda bokuto yang seorang petinggi kepolisian diatas sana tidak akan tega pada anak satu-satunya itu. Dan tentang ayahnya? Well, sebenarnya ayahanda dan ibunda pemuda itu sendiripun sudah lelah menasehati anak mereka. Tapi Bokuto tetap tidak mengidahkan sama sekali, membuat keduanya akhirnya pasrah dengan tingkah laku anak mereka yang kelewat eksentrik.

Dan ya, inilah kisah Bokuto Koutaro sang pemuda eksentrik.

.

.

.

.

Entah apa alasannya Bokuto bisa seekstrim sekarang, ia sendiripun sering bertanya-tanya. Dari yang dulunya hanya berani mengecat rambut, sekarang malah hingga pierching dan memanjati menara. Tapi walau begitu ia tetaplah anak yang rajin menabung dan menyayangi orang tua. Jadi mungkin satu-satunya hal yang harus disalahkan disini adalah ibunya yang entah mengidam apa dahulu saat mengandung dirinya.

Tidak sedikit yang mengatainya gila. Tapi oh, Bokuto terlalu sibuk dengan kegilaannya sampai tidak punya waktu untuk meladeni para pembenci. Dan seharusnya terus saja bergitu, dengan dia yang berayunan kesana kemari, dari gedung demi gedung, tiang demi tiang, kalau saja ia tidak bertemu orang itu.

Orang itu terlihat biasa saja, tipe orang yang akan susah kau temukan saat di tengah keramaian. Berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan bokuto yang bahkan dari jarak seratus meter kau sudah bisa mengenalinya. Dengan rambut sehitam malam dan pakaian rapi, tipikal mahasiswa kesayangan dosen, yang sekali lagi, sangat berbeda dengan bokuto.

Tapi ituah yang membuatnya tertarik. Pandangan mata tidak tertarik itu berhasil menembus jiwanya dalam sekali lirikan, hingga membuatnya tidak jadi parkour ke pagar rata tak jauh darinya.

"H-Heei—!" Dan sebelum ia sadari, bibirnya refleks berteriak, berbalik mengahadap sang pemuda rapih, tidak menyadari bahwa ia menginjak kakinya sendiri.

Apa kau pernah dengar tentang cinta yang membuat kita menjadi konyol? Bagi Bokuto yang memang sudah konyol dari awal, ini tiga kali lebih dari pada itu.

.

.

.

Bokuto yang tak ubahnya seorang kutu loncat, menjadi diam dihadapan orang itu. Diam seribu bahasa bak patung selamat datang yang biasa berada di pintu masuk hotel. Inilah yang aneh. Ia bahkan hampir tidak pernah 'diam' baik bersama orang tua ataupun kawannya.

Yang lebih aneh, ia memanggil lelaki itu, lelaki yang tidak sengaja diliriknya selama beberapa detik saat akan parkour. Memanggilnya dan tersandung kakinya sendiri. Mempermalukan diri sendiri dihadapan orang yang bahkan belum dikenalnya.

Ia mencoba berdiri, setidaknya dengan begitu ia tidak semakin mempermalukan dirinya. Namun belum sempat Bokuto menggerakkan tangan, kaki kirinya mendadak terasa ngilu. "Ack."

Terakhir ia terkilir kalau tidak salah tujuh bulan yang lalu, saat ia yang saat itu sekaku papan karena tidak pernah berlatih nekat mencoba skateboard, pada arena skate yang bentuknya hampir naik setengah lingkaran. Yang memalukan adalah ia menjadi tontonan satu arena dan Kuroo, orang yang mengajaknya saat itu, bukannya menolong malah semakin tertawa. Yang membuatnya seolah trauma pada ngilu tapi tetap terlalu bebal untuk tidak berhenti melompat.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Dan demi paman penjual yakinku depan sekolahnya, Bokuto menyatakan dirinya bukanlah masokis. Tapi dengan orang itu, terkilir belasan kalipun rasanya tidak masalah.


End file.
